Captured
by Marinlova
Summary: This is a story about a exotic Blue Saiyan and a feisty prince we all know and love ~.^
1. Captured

Captured  
  
By: Marinlova  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 The Day Begins  
  
  
  
Me: Hey everyone .I am Marinlova otherwise known as Randi, but call me Ranny because Randi is too hard to pronounce. Just a reminder that this is my third fic and I don't want Flamers. If you do want to flame I am not stopping you it will just discourage me from writing anymore and I will be very offended and sad. One of my best reviewers is Yugi. He has been here to support and review my stories as I have written them. I just want to thank you Yugi for all the review support and reminders and hopefully I can call you a friend.I dedicate this story to you....  
  
  
  
Bulma Briefs awoke to a big rumble. What is happening?! She wondered before two saiyan men knocked down her bedroom door and violated her personal space.  
  
"WHAAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!!!" Bulma screamed at the two Saiyan men. Their names Radditz and Yamcha. (a.n-Yes Yamcha is a saiyan in my story!) two Saiyan warriors/loyal men/ Perverts who had just grabbed Bulma who was still in her underwear/sleeping wear. A bra and a pair of panties. When Radditz and Yamcha saw her they started arguing over her in some foreign language. How she could tell they were she didn't now. She guessed it was her female instincts.  
  
" Baka, she would never mate you!" Radditz the longhaired one said.  
  
Yamcha just gave him a look clearly stating. Yes-She-would-so-keep-your- hands-off.  
  
Bulma just silently snuck off to her closet and put on a tank top, but that is all she got to because the saiyans stopped arguing and was about to grab her clearly disappointed that she got the top on. Bulma just gave him a dirty look and ran off. Yamcha and Radditz caught up with her in a matter of minutes. She was fast, but not fast enough to out run two Saiyans. They tied her up and flew off to their ship. " Let go of me you Baka's " she screamed in her native tongue which they didn't understand, but could tell she was mad by the way she was yelling in their sensitive ears. " Wake up and let me go you two ASSWIPES!" She screamed again and this time they understood her. "ONNA shut you mouth or die!" Yamcha suddenly yelled. Bulma slapped him and wailed loud enough to wake the dead. Right in his ears. She ended up getting slapped unconscious. And they didn't even notice the slender blue tail dragging along the ground behind her.(they were dragging her , or in other words they were having doubts)  
  
To Vegeta, Nappa, and Kackorrot a different ship)  
  
Vegeta sighed in boredom as Nappa and Kackorrot were fighting like always.  
  
"Monkey Basterd!" Nappa screamed at Kackorrot.  
  
"Stop putting yourself down asswipe!!!" Kackorrot shouted back.  
  
Vegeta got annoyed and gave them the 'look'. They quieted down right away.  
  
"I'm going to go train and if two goons dare to disturb me I will make your life a living hell got it?" Vegeta threatened. Nappa and Kackorrot nodded their heads quickly. Vegeta chuckled and walked off to his training room...  
  
Kackorrot and Nappa started up again.  
  
"Wake up you idiot we got to go soon and Radditz is making us late for our planet!" Nappa screamed at Kackorrot.  
  
"Hey WATCH it baldy! It's not my fault my brother is a stupid pervert!"Kackorrot screamed back.  
  
Vegeta stuck his head out.  
  
"Will you two shut up or do I have to blow your head off!?!?" Vegeta chuckled apperently amused by there little 'fight', but they didn't stop there..  
  
"Shut UP Vegeta!" Kackorrot and Nappa yelled at him then quickly covered their mouths and laughed nervously.  
  
Vegeta's features darkened."Okay that's IT, Nappa Kackorrot, GET IN HERE so I can KICK your ASS!!" Vegeta said in a calm voice trying to control his ever growing temper.  
  
Nappa and Kackorrot sadly sauntered into the training room and proceeded to get their ass kicked...  
  
~ Back to Bulma and the Perverts~  
  
Radditz and Yamcha ,dragging a unconscious Bulma, were once again fighting over who Bulma was going to stay with on the way to the planet. " She is staying with ME!" Radditz yelled at Yamcha.  
  
"NO, she is staying with ME!" Yamcha yelled back.  
  
"I am staying with NOONE!" Bulma screamed at them very pissed at being dragged.  
  
Yamcha and Radditz coward under her raw fury.  
  
"O-Okay, Y-You can, uhh, stay with, erm, KACKORROT, yes Kackorrot!" Yamcha stuttered.  
  
" Uhhh NO you can, erm, stay with, erm,...NAPPA, yes Nappa!" Radditz corrected, but they both cowarded once again under her fury.  
  
"DIDN'T I TELL YOU I WASN'T STAYING WITH ANYONE?!?!" she screamed.  
  
Radditz snuck up behind her and knocked her out quickly before she could turn around. (A.N-That was soo painful writing that Bulma didn't get around in time :'( I feel ashamed)  
  
Yamcha picked her up and started walking to another house STILL not seeing the blue tail.  
  
~to Vegeta~  
  
Vegeta came out of the training room carrying two bloody lumps also known as Kackorrot and Nappa. He put them in the regeneration tanks and went to take a shower.  
  
After he took the shower(using all the hot water as usual) he sat down for a well deserved sleep wondering how Radditz and Yamcha were doing without them on Earth.  
  
He fell into an easy sleep dreaming about his blue wonder...  
  
Vegeta looked around the rubble looking for his blue haired vixen.  
  
"Woman where are you!!" He yelled into the rubble. In responce he heard a faint groan.  
  
He quickly walked over to there and started digging through the rubble.  
  
He found her and almost passed out at what he saw.  
  
Her once beautiful face had blood covering it and was so pounded up she was hardly reconiseable. Her blue hair was crusted in dried blood,sweat, and dirt. Her muscles were dull and weak and her skin was unusually pale.  
  
Her clothes were ripped and where they were there were deep gashing where a knife or spear had been. She had several 3rd degree burns on her and they were all bleeding. Vegeta then new...  
  
She was dead.  
  
and for the first time in his life, he shed his first tear.  
  
Vegeta woke up in a cold sweat. it was 7:00 A.M and they wuold be arriving on Earth soon. He got up and stepped into the shower. "Why and Who is that woman in my dream??" Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
"Why is she there? Why does it feel like I know her? What does she want?" Vegeta's thoughts took over his brain.He then reliesed his shower had gone cold and got out.  
  
"Once I find this blue haired vixen I will make her mine!" Vegeta said outloud not knowing if the woman was real or if it she was just made up in his head.  
  
He then remembered seeing a tail in his dream. Her tail....  
  
"Now I know she is a saiyan!" Vegeta smirked evilly and went to get dressed...  
  
~Bulma and the Ugly Perverts~  
  
Yamcha and a Radditz, who was currently carrying an unconscious Bulma were walking towards a house.As soon as they came into view, a girl stormed out carrying a frying pan and a nasty temper.  
  
Radditz imediatly fell in love with her. She was all he loved. She was pretty, smart, strong, high sprung, and had a very bad temper.  
  
He quickly grabbed her and knocked her out with her own frying pan.  
  
"Excellent!", Yamcha thought seeing the lust filled eyes of Radditz,"Now I have a clear path to the girl."  
  
Yamcha grinned and took Bulma from Radditz' arms (who glared at him) and took her to the forest where the space pod was supposed to land.  
  
~To Vegeta and the bloody lumps~  
  
"Landing...In 5,4,3,2,1, Pod successfuly landed," The monotone voice said as they landed onto the hard Earth.  
  
Vegeta sneered in disgust as he took in his surroundings. "Pitiful! Nobody has a PL at all except four men......"Vegeta thought.  
  
He then spotted Radditz and Yamcha each holding a woman, but was most peculiar is that the women had tails...Could they be??...No they are just some silly women...  
  
"Get over here you baffoons!"Vegeta said to Radditz and Yamcha who were staring dumbly at the PRBC (Prince's Royal Battle Cruiser), but snapped out of it when they heard Vegeta. "My Prince... here," Radditz said putting down Chichi, Yamcha following suit.  
  
Vegeta looked at the women. The woman he saw first had black hair and a black tail, but he didn't really pay attention to her because his gaze unconsciously moved to the blue haired girl.  
  
His eyes widened as he reconised her.  
  
"Noooo...it couldn't be! Can it?? I don't know...,"Vegeta thought as he picked the blue haired woman up.  
  
Yamcha seeing that he liked the girl got all possesive.  
  
"My Prince, that girls MINE!" Yamcha said calmly.  
  
"Uhhhh, how about... NO!" Vegeta cackled,"Oh and Never and I meen EVER talk back to me again got it??"  
  
Yamcha gulped and nodded quickly. He definatly didn't want to pick a fight over a weak female.(Oh how wrong he was ~_^)  
  
Bulma and Chichi finally opened their eyes and stood up. Their rages started to bulid up, but Bulma was the first to let it out.  
  
"How DARE you! First I get slapped unconcious and you two had the balls to drag me!! And I finally wake up and YOU knock me unconscious AGAIN and decide to drag me for awhile and finally pick me up after I TOLD YOU A MILLION FUCKEN TIMES THAT I AM GOING HOME?!?!?!?!?!?!?" She screamed at them with such rage that they praticly knelt down to hide from her flailing hands.  
  
Chichi seemed to enraged to speak she just mouthed soundlessly and stamped her foot.  
  
Vegeta started to chuckle, but stopped quickly when Bulma's rage turned to him.  
  
"Think it's funny do you????!" Bulma yelled, but Vegeta had enough. He faded behind her and went to knock her out, but was surprised when she caught his hand. 


	2. All Wet

Hey everybody ^.^  
  
Hope you enjoyed my first chapter.  
  
Now i'm not gonna keep you by blabbering alot, so I am going to say I don't own DBZ and I never will, plus I don't want Flamers. Please, think about it, if you were me and got a really mean flamer you won't be happy, you'd probably be upset or something, so if you are even thinking about flaming...  
  
DON'T DO IT!!  
  
I have a nasty temper and you probably don't want to see it -.-  
  
Now to the story..  
  
P.S. Remember this story is dedicated to Yugi.. YES YOU  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They all gasped as Bulma caught Vegeta's hand.  
  
He was soo shocked it took a couple of seconds to move.  
  
After what seemed forever he lifted his other hand and swiftly pressed her pressure point with her just about to knee him where the sun don't shine. Unfortunitly for him she got him right before she got knocked out.  
  
She dropped to the ground unconscious, but Vegeta wasn't really paying attention. He was busy nursing his crouch. He finally recovered and picked up Bulma a frown evident on him face from her humiliating him in front of his 'warriors', he turned around with her hiding his face where... Do I dare say it??, a small pink came to his cheeks.  
  
He dissappeared into the PRBC.  
  
Once he got out of ear shot (or so they thought)  
  
the all burst out laughing except for Chichi and Kackorrot, who new the prince was waiting for that out burst right around the corner.  
  
Just then they heard the Vegeta.  
  
" Radditz,Nappa,Lamchop, get in here NOW, so I can kick your asses' to Vegeta~sei and BACK!" he yelled just around the corner.  
  
Radditz, Nappa, and 'Lamchop' went into the PRBC and got their asses kicked, while Kackorrot and Chichi went to go check up on Bulma who was in the R-Tank ( Regeneration tank)  
  
"Jeez, Kackorrot, do you think she's alright?" Chichi asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes, she will be fine," Goku replied confidently.  
  
Just then Chichi yawned.  
  
"Oh yah I guess I better show you to your room while you staying on the PRBC  
  
Chichi smiled and followed Kackorrot to a guest room.  
  
~Meanwhile in Bulma's dreams~(Warning gruesum things ahead)  
  
" La la la...la la la...la la la... La La -" Bulma sang, but was cut off as an earth quake happened.  
  
Just then many saiyans ran up to her and grabbed her and tied her to a pole.  
  
She screamed in pain as the ropes tightened on her hands.  
  
They poured gas around her and struck a match, just as her savour was running towards her.  
  
The saiyan slowly dropped the match..  
  
It was 10 seconds away from hitting the ground..  
  
10.. her savour is getting closer  
  
9.. he's 5 feet away  
  
8.. he's 4 feet away  
  
7.. he's 3 feet away  
  
6.. he's 2 feet away and the saiyans are beating her with a stick.  
  
5.. he 1 foot away. Close enough to reach out and touch her.  
  
4.. He's right infront of her reaching out.  
  
3.. with all the strenth she can muster she reaches out  
  
2.. the saiyans are vicously beating on her so she is clinging to life as she grasps his hand.  
  
1.. He starts to pull her away, but not in time.  
  
The fire hits the gas, burning her as she gets out of the ropes and into her savours arms.  
  
Just then a rock slide comes down upon her set off by a bad saiyan. She is buried under rubble.. Vegeta looked around the rubble looking for his blue haired vixen.  
  
"Woman where are you!!" He yelled into the rubble. In responce he heard a faint groan.  
  
He quickly walked over to there and started digging through the rubble.  
  
He found her and almost passed out at what he saw.  
  
Her once beautiful face had blood covering it and was so pounded up she was hardly reconiseable. Her blue hair was crusted in dried blood,sweat, and dirt. Her muscles were dull and weak and her skin was unusually pale.  
  
Her clothes were ripped and where they were there were deep gashing where a knife or spear had been. She had several 3rd degree burns on her and they were all bleeding. Vegeta then new...  
  
She was dead.  
  
and for the first time in his life, he shed his first tear.  
  
Bulma screamed and opened her eyes in the R-Tank.  
  
She started to panick.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta walked inside his PRBC and waited with the woman until he could hear Nappa,Radditz, and 'Lamchop' start to laugh.  
  
" Radditz,Nappa,Lamchop, get in here NOW, so I can kick your asses' to Vegeta~sei and BACK!" he yelled just around the corner.He then laughed as they sauntered around the corner following him to the R-Tanks so he could put his woman in. WAIT. Did he just say HIS woman?!? Well of coarse, after all, she is going to be his...  
  
After awhile of kicking their asses' Vegeta came out, dragging them along, bored as hell.  
  
He put them in R-Tanks and sat down to watch his woman. Jeez there he goes again.  
  
He looked at her naked form and felt sort of perverted (A.N- I know I would)  
  
He started his examination.  
  
  
  
  
  
She had, baby blue hair that fanned out in a feathery way only she could pull off. Her nose was small and petite fitting her face perfectly, and she had full pinkish/redish lips that were parted slightly.  
  
She had a strong colarbone and smooth shoulders. She had full breasts and a flat stomach. He looked down.. past her triangle of curls and too her never ending shapely legs.  
  
Soon, without him knowing it, he fell into a deep, dreamless, sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma's eyes opened wide as she spotted Vegeta and she started banging on the door. She finally broke the glass and fell through onto Vegeta's lap gasping for breathe,waking him up, and soaking him like he just fell in a pool of water.  
  
"WOMAN!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
I think i'll leave it there..  
  
I know I know.. not as long as the last one *rolls eyes* your just gonna havta bear with me. Or else!  
  
Or else what?? How about I kick your ass to our favorite planet and back ~.^  
  
I'm really sorry i'm just grumpy and sleepy and I wanna go to bed, but I can't because I have to finish THIS CHAPTER  
  
*tries to settle her self down*  
  
ANYWHO, i'm going to bed and if you try to stop me you would probably need an army, and maybe an ice pack...  
  
-Marinlove ^ i ^ 


	3. Bulma's bad mood

Okay everyone, I am not so tired and I would like to say a few things...  
  
My email is horsey118@hotmail.com (weird I know, but I was a horse lover when I got it.. even though I still am)  
  
Of coarse, this story is dedicated to my good friend Yugi, my best reviewer for my first story. And he has never and I meen never given me bad advice or insults. Unlike SOME people I know... GRRRR, I just wanna squish their lil h- oops wrong uhh... paragraph for this, but I guess it's all right seeing how I am comparing Yugi to SOME people who are out there to make my temper get the best of me!!!  
  
ANYHOW *smiles innocently* you may as well don't even try emailing me right now because my email is temperarily down... *smiles to sweetly for her own good* I didn't do anything to it.. I SWEAR....*smiles and sticks out her tongue* anyway.. even if I did..(WHICH I DIDN'T!!) YOU HAVE NO PROOF HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAH  
  
*clears her throat and uses a deep voice*  
  
I do NOT own DBZ! I wish I did, but I don't, so DON"T BUG ME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
P.S *ignores people booing and groaning* I would like to awnser some questions and say some thank yous. *clears throat*  
  
To Yugi: Thank you Yugi, I thought it would be very intesting to make Bulma catch Vegeta's hand, Also thankz for calling it Brilliant! That's one of my favorite words and I was hoping someday someone would call some of my work it, and to awnser that last question you asked even though it would be giving away some of the story, but i'll make an exception.. Did you notice Vegeta had half of Bulma's dream was in his dream and don't worry i'll explain it more in later chapters ^.^ Sorry that's all I can give you or else I would spoil your dedicated story that wouldn't be good you probably wouldn't read it anymore 0.0  
  
To Vegeta's_Mate: I have no idea where the other chapter is, but I think I know what the problem is...  
  
I just figured out myself that chapters only show up every 24 hours ... Not to be a smart ass or anything...  
  
Thankz To TigerWolf who has given me many great complements  
  
ALSO thankz to Krysis Cura Tyranny and Da Bomb for also great complements!!  
  
  
  
I am done  
  
ACTUALLY i wanted to add- *gets cut off by a guy in the back that says: Save it to the end of the chapter OKAY?*  
  
*gets offended and stalks off breaking everything in her path*  
  
GRRRRRR  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WOMAN!"  
  
"Yes, princly Poo?" Bulma asked sarcasim practiclly dripping off her mouth.  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed to slits.  
  
"You will call me Prince Vegeta or pay the consequenses!" He said in his 'famous' calm voice.  
  
"No, Not unless you call me BULMA!" she said back in a mocking voice.  
  
"You test my patience woman!" He said once again a vein starting to pop. (think anime here ~.^)  
  
"Oh I know," Bulma said getting on a sweet smile, almost too sweet...  
  
"She's up to something!" thought Vegeta.  
  
He was wondering what she was gonna do when -  
  
CRUUUUUNCH  
  
Vegeta winced in pain as her fist conected with his jaw.  
  
She gave him a peck on the nose and befor he could blink, she was out the door.  
  
"GRRR that woman is going to pay..." Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
"I WILL GET MY REVENGE! Nobody EVER and I meen EVER gets away with hitting Vegeta, Prince of the saiyans!" He thought to himself again.  
  
Vegeta stomped off soaking leaving lil puddles behing him. Then he suddenly remebered the woman was naked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma was walking down the hall completly naked not even noticing Yamcha and Radditz drooling over her. Just then Blulma heard a sound,it was like a thud of a foot step on the marble floor.She looked back, but no one was there.  
  
Just then she heard it again. She looked back again and no one was there. She quickly turned the corner and waited. Sure enough Radditz and Yamcha came crawling around the corner, once they passed her she went behind them.  
  
"Hehe.. the woman won't know what hit her.. hehehe!" exclaimed Radditz and Yamcha in unison.  
  
Just then Bulma pounced and kicked them both in the asses. "NOBODY and I meen NOBODY calls me woman!" She screamed at them continuing to kick their asses. Just then Radditz got up and got into a fighting stance.  
  
"Once you get tired, i'm going to take you to my bedroom and take you over and over and over and o-" Radditz got cut off by a punch in the face and then a kick where the sun don't shine.  
  
"Don't you EVER cross me again or you'll be signing your own death warrant!" Bulma said in a deathly calm voice.  
  
She looked at Yamcha who got knocked out by a kick in the ass.  
  
"Pathetic fool!" she smirked and walked off to find a shower.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm sorry guys, but I can't add to this right now ..  
  
ANYWAY, as I was saying before I was RUDLY cut off...  
  
*takes a deep breathe*  
  
My computer is temperarily down and my email doesn't work and it won't let me review and I am really really really really really * continues on for an hour* really sorry I can't review your stories and- and add them to my favorites.. I would probably have my favorite authors and stories things filled to the brim, but I can't because of my STUPID COMPUTER I don't now what happened to it ^_^ and NO I didn't do anything to it I SWEAR  
  
*bursts out crying* I'm innocentttttttt  
  
~.^ 


	4. Bulma's evil streak and Vegeta's insults

Hey everybody! What a wonderful night it is -.- I am in a sorta bad mood because my sister is being a total retard and think she can freaking go in MY ROOM AND TAKE STUFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
GrrRRRRrrrrRRR  
  
So don't mind me if there is alot of Yamcha bashing because right now he is going to get beaten UP. ANYWAY Thankz for the new reviews you guys and my computer should be fixed soon so I can review all of your wonderful stories..  
  
This story id dedicated to Yugi, like you all know, because he has been an awesome reviewer and friend.  
  
And you guys should know the more you review the more I write *hint hint* *nudge nudge* *smack smack* Okkkkkay I think that's enough.  
  
I do not own DBZ, but I do own this stories fate so DON'T YOU EVEN DARE BUG ME ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
About three hours later Yamcha woke up with his fat ass pounding like it was set to fire.( Me: Not a bad idea)  
  
"God, that little bitch probably broke my tail bone or something!" He groaned as he tried to get out of his awkward position.  
  
"Shit I can't move!" He said in pain as his ass moved.  
  
Yamcha started sobbing into the darkness we all like to call night.  
  
"I don't even have my night light!" He cried into the night. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ Bulma walked around looking for someone to lead her to a quest room where she could shower.  
  
"Is there anyone in this godforsaken place that can lead me to a quest room?!?!" She screamed into the hallways, her voice echoing off the walls.  
  
"Grrrrrrrr!" She tested the echos.  
  
"Grrrrrrrr!" was said back.  
  
"Help me!" She said.  
  
"Help me!" was said back.  
  
"Bulma is a pretty saiyan!" She yelled into the hallways.  
  
"Bulma is a pretty saiyan!" was said back.  
  
"Vegeta is the biggest asshole in this universe!" She bellowed into the hallways.  
  
"Oh am I?" A voice said behind her.  
  
Bulma swung around and nervously laughed at Vegeta.  
  
"Yes!" She glared at him.  
  
"Watch what you say woman!" Vegeta glared back.  
  
"Oh shut up Mr. Princly Poo!" Bulma calmly said.  
  
A crowd had gathered around and gasped when she said that. Nobody never EVER dared to speak to Vegeta like that, and that's exactly what he thought.  
  
"How dare you woman, you shall show me respect you low class bitch! I should throw you in the Harem for that! No not even that! That is too high for you I would just throw you in a cage and watch you die or starvation!" He yelled at her not even seeing the slightly hurt expression on her face, or even yet he didn't even realise she had leftbefore he could finish.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"No not even that! That is too high for you I would just throw you in a cage and watch you.."  
  
"Excuse me can you show me to a quest room or something?" Bulma asked a purple alien timidly.  
  
"Yes just this way, Ma'am!" He said quickly leading her away from where Vegeta was still yelling.  
  
"Hi, I am Yato,," the purple alien said suddenly.  
  
"I'm Bulma," she replied not really liking this alien at all.  
  
"Are you a saiyan?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, why?" Bulma said.  
  
"Just wondering so I could do this!" He said as he pushed her up against the wall by her shoulders.  
  
Bulma struggled and it only seemed to make matters worse. "You shouldn't struggle wrench, it will only hurt more!" He grinned evilly and started to take off her pants.  
  
"Get the fuck away from me you purple freak!" She shreiked into the halls.  
  
"Never!" He replied as he took off his own pants still trying to peel off Bulma's pants.  
  
Bulma got reall mad just then. ' How dare this, this purple Baka try to take me against my will, how dare he insult me! How dare he violates my personal space when I tell him not to! He will dearly pay for this' She thought as she struggled some more until finally.  
  
POW!  
  
CRUNCH!  
  
BURN!  
  
SNAP!  
  
The purple guy was laying unconcious on the ground and Bulma was standing there her hair totally blonde and standing up.  
  
She quickly did her pants up and stalked off to find another person who would take her to her guest room, or at least show her where she could go to shower.  
  
Vegeta ,who had been standing in the shadows, chuckled to himself.  
  
"So the woman has gone Super saiyan.. hmmm this should be interesting," he said then disappeared into the shadows once more. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Yamcha, after a couple of hours of sobbing and finding out it wasn't really night time the lights were just turned off, finally got off the floor and started walking down the hallways to find something to stalk.  
  
Another hour passed and he found himself behind the saiyan who kicked his ass.Careful not to make a sound, Yamcha silently crept behind Bulma once in awhile pinching her butt, and giggling when she looked behind her and saw no one.  
  
Finally after the third time this happening, Bulma looked behind as Yamcha was just about to pinch her butt.  
  
"YOU!" she yelled at him.  
  
"AHHHH!" he screamed in response and started running around in cricles.  
  
Finally, Bulma shot a ki blast at the ceiling above him and make a peice of debre fall on his head knocking him out.  
  
Bulma grinned evilly, she new exactly what she was gonna do with him..  
  
End of chapter  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Just Joking you actually think I would leave it off here. Bah you don't know me well enough, because even I am interested in where this is going...  
  
Vegeta came out of the shadows right infront of the purple alien.  
  
"Hmmm what to do with you.." He said picking up the purple alien.  
  
"aHA I know! I will throw you in the Harem! not that anyone will use you.." He told the unconscious alien, who winced in his sleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma walked out of Vegeta's bedroom, satisfaction written all over her face..  
  
"Oh Vegeta I can't wait to here your scream.. MUHAHAHAAHH!" Bulma said out aloud as she walked down the hallway in search of finding someone, that wasn't purple, to show her to a guest room. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hmmmm what did Bulma do..  
  
I'm curious myself..  
  
Anyway I'll explain the dream thing soon  
  
-Ranny :P:D 


End file.
